murdershewrotefandomcom-20200214-history
Murder in a Minor Key (Episode)
Production Information Summary Jessica tells about a book was asked to proof read about a college composer named Michael. Michael's songs are stolen by his music professor and put under a different name. Michael is furious and goes to confront him. The Professor denys Michael and Michael leaves. Later the event triggers a campus wide protest led mostly by a young reporter and Michael's two best friends, Chad and Jenny. Michael sneaks into the professor's office but is stopped several times due to other's walking in and out. When Michael finally does get into the office, he tries to steal his original songs back but instead is caught and when the policeman turns on the light, they find the Professor dead with a tuning fork stuck in him (The same ones Michael had threatened the Professor with earlier). Michael is arrested and his friend Chad investigates and he drags Jenny into it by having her do things to please him and vice versa. Eventually Chad and Jenny recreate the entire murder and find the Professor's own wife guilty. Michael is released and he and the lyricist, the Professor had to add words to his songs, start going out. Jessica then ends the episode while getting ahead of herself talking about a sequel. Trivia Four of the actors all guest starred on The Golden Girls (1985) in important roles. Herb Edelman (Stan - Dorothy's ex-husband), George Grizzard (Blanche's husband George), Scott Jacoby (Dorothy and Stan's son Michael), and Dinah Manoff (as next door neighbor Carol - which lead to spinoff Empty Nest (1988)). The first of fourteen bookend episodes, mostly seen during later seasons. Jessica tells us about her book and is only the narrator. You can see her at the beginning and at the end of the show, and a couple of times in between. Starring Regular Cast Jessica: She doesn't appear in the episode. Only to begin it, end it, and occasionally pop in and say something about the plot. Angela Lansbury as Jessica Fletcher Recurring Cast No recurring cast are present in this episode. Although Sheriff Amos Tupper and Grady Fletcher are mentioned only. Guest Stars Michael Prentiss: The murder suspect. He is known as Mike to his friends and a very good music composer. He only loses his temper once at the Professor but is very quiet for the rest of the episode. Chad Singer: A young law student from the "deep south" (meaning he has a thick Texas accent). He is a good friend of Michael's and often talks about marrying Jenny. Chad investigates the murder right off the bat and with Jenny and the young reporter's help finds the murderer. Jenny Coopersmith: Chad's girlfriend. It is shown that they live together in a small dorm. She often has Chad make out with her in order for her to do what he wants. Jenny helps Chad recreate the murder. Jenny sometimes calls Chad, "Cowboy". Rene Auberjonis s Professor Harry Papazian Shaun Cassidy as Chad Singer Paul Clemens as Michael Prentiss Herb Edelman as Max Hellinger Karen Grassle as Christine Stoneham George Grizzard as Professor Tyler Stoneham Tom Hallick as Vice Chancellor August Simon Jennifer Holmes as Reagan Miller Scott Jacoby as Danny Young Dinah Manoff as Jenny Coopersmith DVD Release Episode Chronology See Also External Links Category:Murder, She Wrote episodes